1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing the accumulation of foreign materials such as ice, mud, rain and the like on the side view mirror of a motor vehicle and more particulary to such device which includes a plurality of air foils or deflectors for producing a flow of air around the side view mirror, the flow of air preventing foreign matter from reaching the reflecting surface of the mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side view mirrors and in particular such mirrors utilized on trucks are not only neccesary but legally required. These mirrors, particulary when used on large trucks, provide the only effective means for enabling the driver of the vehicle to observe traffic and related conditions on both sides and to the rear of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, because such side view mirrors are mounted in positions outwardly of the side view windows of the vehicle, they are also in a position exposed to the accumulation of snow, ice, mud and other foreign material on the reflecting surfaces. This is particulary true during inclemet weather, the very time when use of the mirror becomes even more critical.
While periodic cleaning of the mirrors ensures good visability under normal driving conditions, it is difficult if not impossible for a driver to keep the surface of the side view mirrors clean during unfavorable driving conditions and when the vehicle is in motion.
To eliminate this problem, various devices for cleaning the reflecting surface of a side view mirror have been proposed. Typically, these devices incorporate various means for causing a flow of air over the reflecting surface to thereby force foreign matter from the reflecting surface. In some instances, this air is heated and even drawn by means of ducts from the interior of the vehicle. In some instances it has been proposed to provide washing systems adjacent the mirrors for automatically and physically washing the surface of the mirror. Such prior art devices known to the inventor all attempt to provide a clean reflecting surface by removing foreign matter that has accumulated on the reflecting surface.
Such devices, since they function to remove foreign material only after it has reached the surface of the mirror are less than totally effective and tend to be unduly complex, expensive, and unreliable. There exists, therefore a need for a device that will effectively prevent foreign material from reaching the surface of the mirror and which device is simple, effective, and which does not interfere with operation of the vehicle such as by imparing the drivers field of view.